1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus and method by which depth information about an object may be acquired throughout a wide area at one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of measuring a distance to an object by using light have been widely used. The methods of measuring a distance by using light may be classified as a triangulation method, a time of flight (TOF) method, and a method using a phase-shift.
The triangulation method is a method of measuring a distance by using triangulation, and the TOF method is a method of calculating a distance by using a difference between a time of emitting light from a distance measuring apparatus and a time of receiving the light reflected from an object to the distance measuring apparatus. The method of using the phase-shift is a method of calculating a distance by using a phase difference between reference light and light reflected from an object after transmitting the light having a predetermined frequency to the object.
Recently, research into a photographing apparatus measuring a three-dimensional (3D) shape of an object by using the above distance measuring method has been conducted.
However, the photographing apparatus according to the related art may only measure a 3D image of an object that is present within a narrow area at one time.